


[podfic] It's a Jeep Thing

by Trai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trai/pseuds/Trai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Riventhorn's "It's a Jeep Thing". A story told from the perspective of Stiles's Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It's a Jeep Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Jeep Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493941) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



> I couldn't resist trying to podfic this story.
> 
> This is my second attempt at a podfic and only reviewed by myself, any advice and feedback is welcome. =)

  


Title: It's a Jeep Thing  
Author: Riventhorn  
Runtime is 16:06.

Stream from mediafire as a [M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bdd0al1vdpn9fzx/it's_a_Jeep_thing.m4a) or a [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/azchhz4hj82w8wx/it's_a_Jeep_thing.mp3). 

Download [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/azchhz4hj82w8wx/it's_a_Jeep_thing.mp3).  
Download [M4A file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bdd0al1vdpn9fzx/it's_a_Jeep_thing.m4a).

_edited on 6/5/2013_  
  
I've been playing with my sound editor a bit more and I think I've managed to reduce static a during "silences" and pauses. The new files have been uploaded to mediafire. Please advise if you experience any problems due to these changes. Thank you.


End file.
